Desperate
by Olivia13
Summary: Tori has a crush on Beck. But Jade knows that Beck does not love her, all she has to do is persuade him to tell her that. Andre has a crush on Tori and Beck is persuading Andre to do the same thing. But will Tori ever find happiness? I have changed this into a story. Please be nice. I do not own any of the characters or Victorious.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is my first victorious fanfiction. My name is Olivia and I have also started a Pretty little Liars fanfiction. Please read them. This is a one shot. By the way in this story Tori is a bad person, so sorry if she is a bit out of character. It is not that I do not like her much it is just it fits well for this plot. I love BADE**

Tori walked up to the gang with a smirk on her face ' Hi Beck!'

Tori had a crush on Beck even though Jade was dating him. Jade got really annoyed about this and always asked Beck if he really did like Tori or not.

The truth was that Beck hated Tori but he was too nice to say it. If he said that to Jade then she would tell the gang and his best friend Andre would get cross. Andre liked Tori and was heart broken everytime she announced her love for Beck.

Cat and Jade had been friends since they could remember, but even though Jade hated Tori, Cat could not bring herself to hate somebody. Maybe it was because she was too innocent or maybe she did not understand hatred.

At lunch at the Asphalt Cafe Jade and Beck were sitting alone at a table, talking and laughing. Tori came up to Beck with her small salad in her hand.

'Beck, please come and sit with me because I need you to help me on a scene for class' Tori's smile was sickly sweet.

'Beck is busy' growled Jade. When would this girl ever stop!?

'Another time Tori, Like Jade said, I am busy,' Beck said

Tori pouted and sat down next to Beck. 'I don't have anybody to sit with, so I will eat with you, Becky'

Jade flipped out 'Becky this, Becky that. Stop it Tori! Don't you understand. You walk in with your small salad, just to show Beck that you are skinny! Just back off and know what is good for you'

Tori started fake crying 'Beck, don't let her do this to me! You know you love me'

Beck looked at Jade and then turned to Tori and stood up. 'I do not love you Tori. Because all you do is moan and whine about what you don't have! I love Jade because you are normal and normal is boring! Plus Andre already loves you!'

Andre gasped from where he was, embarrassed

Tori looked at Andre, shocked 'Do you Andre. Is that true?'

Andre agreed 'Yeah'

Two weeks later Beck and Jade were walking together in the hallway when they spotted Tori and Andre hand in hand.

Jade smirked 'Finally!'

I know it is short but I added in some Tandre! Please Review, favourite and follow. I want to give a shout out to my favourite victorious author YMCbAde!

thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. I have decided to change this into a story. Do you like my new cover art? Please review or PM me if you do. My Traffic Stats on my account are not working so I can't see how many people are looking at my story so please review to tell me if you have so I know how many people are looking at my story. I will also probably update a new chapter on my other fan fiction, Our Challenging Future. I have also changed the name of this fan fiction.**

Tori, Cat, Jade, Beck and Andre were standing by Tori's locker just before first class.

'Do you know where Robbie is?' Cat asked. Her and Robbie had a special connection and even though they were not dating they were like best friends and deeply cared about each other.

'No.' replied Tori. Robbie was always late to school because apparently he had to cycle because his puppet Rex stole his car.

She and Andre had now been dating for 5 weeks.

Just then Robbie came walking up to the gang.

'Hello to my fellow classmates.'

Jade sighed obviously irritated 'Nobody talks like that!'

Robbie's puppet, Rex, interrupted 'Yeah Robbie you heard what the Goth said!'

Jade glared and Beck put a comforting hand around her waist.

'Lets go' He said calmly knowing that it was going to get ugly if they stayed.

'Bye Beck!' Tori smiled sweetly.

Andre's POV

Andre sighed. He still knew that Tori liked Beck but he sometimes wondered if she liked Beck more than him. He wished that she did not follow Beck around because she knew that it made him upset.

Andre looked down feeling nervous. 'Tori can I talk to you for a minute?' He pulled her over to the Janitor's.

Once they were in there he closed and locked the door.

'What's up?' Tori asked him innocently.

He sighed. She never had any clue about what she was doing.

'I know that you still like Beck.' He said.

Tori looked down her cheeks going bright crimson.

Andre thought that he would carry on 'I don't mind that you like Beck because you have had a crush on him for years. But I want to know that you love me and not just Beck'

Tori looked up 'I..I do like you Andre, a lot. I am just getting over Beck still but i do like you more than him. Trust me'

Andre didn't know what to believe. He liked Tori a lot but she could not get away with still liking Beck. Beck was his best friend and he was already with Jade and Andre knew that they would not break up for a long time.

Andre finally said 'I think that we should talk to Beck'

Jade's POV

Jade was fed up. Andre wanted to talk with him and Tori alone. Something about Andre and Tori's relationship.

Andre was one of Jade's best friends and she could not watch Tori break his heart while she was drooling over HER Beck.

She waited for twenty minutes until Beck came back looking rather confused.

'So?' she asked desperate to know what went on.

Beck said 'Andre and Tori are going to have a two week break and if Tori stops drooling over me and realises in that time that she really loves Andre...'

Jade cut him off 'Beck I do not have time for a life story.' Beck did not know that two months ago Tori bullied her by sending her angry texts and threats.

Beck sighed 'If Tori decides that she really likes Andre they will get back together if not then they are over.'

Jade decided now was the time to tell him about the bullying 'Beck I have to tell you something...'

Beck's POV

Beck was furious. he had just found out that Tori had bullied HIS Jade. How could Tori think that she could get away with it?!

'Tori Vega!' He shouted through the busy hallways. He had told Jade to wait in his car because afterwards he was going to take her home.

'Beck! What a surprise.' Tori laughed and put her hand on his shoulder... and then quickly took it back when she realised that he was mad.

'All Beck could see was red as he dragged Tori to the Janitors closet. She had never seen Beck this angry before.

'How could you BULLY Jade! After you almost ruined our relationship!' Beck was fuming.

'Because...Because I thought that you were too good for her!' Tori sat on the floor with her head in her hands.

She looked up at him 'I do like Andre but I like you too and you deserve better. I am available!'

'Thats it!' growled Beck. How could she do that to Andre and Jade! She really was selfish and he hoped that Andre knew that. He stormed off to the principal's office and told him.

Andre's POV

Beck had just returned from the Principal's office and told Andre. Andre still knew that Tori was nice deep down but she was horrible to do that to Beck.

He was extremely worried about what was going on with Tori because they found out that she had also stolen class equipment and threatened other students.

Andre ran into the Principal's office to find Tori and Sinjin. It turns out that Tori helped him threaten other students but Tori bullied Jade on her own.

'Tori!' he ran up to her.

'Andre!' She replied 'I have made my decision! I want to be with you.'

Andre was surprised to say the least.

'Okay! that is great' Andre replied 'I will try and get you out of here.'

Andre was just trying to process the fact that Tori wanted to be with him! What could have changed her mind? It was probably Beck being so mad at her. But what if she got expelled? She would have to move and they could not stay together. Everything depended on what the Principal had to say.

Just then the Principal came into the small room. 'Sinjin for threatening other students, stealing equipment and generally being disgusting I am suspending you until the end of the week and if anything happens again then you will be expelled straight away.

'What about Tori?!' Andre asked.

The Principal sighed 'Well...'

 **So that is it! Sorry if it is a bit short but I am not sure if I should carry on this story** **because I do not have many ideas. Please review if you have any ideas and if I use them then I will mention you when I write it. Also does anybody have any ideas on how to fix your stats? Thank you for reading and please read my Pretty Little Liars fanfiction.** **If I do carry on with the story there will be some Cabbie, Tandre and Bade it.**

 **Please review, follow and favourite!**

 **Olivia13**


	3. Chapter 3: Small Reveal

**Hi. So this is going to be a short cliff hanger reveal chapter because I did not want to make you guys wait to hear what is going to happen so it is going to be extremely short. I have got a review saying that Tori is too different in this story. For anybody who thinks the same then this is the answer: Tori is mean in this story because that is the main plot line to make it interesting and it is about her growing as a person. There will be more Tandre but I mainly ship Bade. I can not please everybody so I would really appreciate it if I had no hate. The review also said that this was the typical Tori hating Bade fanfiction. That is what my story is about. The aim of my story is to be a almost typical bade fanfiction because I know that I love reading them and there are not many out there. I am not stealing anybody's ideas, I am saying this because it is like the normal bade fanfictions but it is completely my own and i have tried to make everybody happy.**

'Well..' The Principal stated ' Tori will be suspended tomorrow and given a warning. If she is to do anything like this again then she will be immediately expelled.

Tori's POV

Tori heard Andre give a sigh of relief as she did the same. He really did love her. She understood why Beck shouted at her but even after Andre knew what bad she had done. He STILL loved her.

'Andre. Thank y..you' She looked up at him.

'No problem,' he chuckled.

Tori sighed 'I know that Beck has no feelings for me and I have none for him.' Tori sighed it was like she was a different person. She still did not like Jade though because she knew that she would never forgive her.

Andre raised his eyebrows 'Do you?'

'Yes,' Tori replied. She thought she really meant it.

Jade's POV

Beck walked up to Jade with her coffee 'Hey. did you hear that Andre and Tori are back together. Tori is a different person and has no feelings for me!' Beck said in disbelief with a smile on his face.

Jade had mixed feelings about this. She was glad that Tori would no longer be bothering her and Beck. Jade was still worried that Andre was with her and that Tori would hurt him.

Andre was like a brother to her and had helped Jade when her and Beck had broken up a while ago. Andre was also a very easily hurt person.

But Beck trusted that she had changed. Jade trusted Beck.

It would take time for Jade to forgive Tori since she tried to steal Beck and bullied her. She would never forget the threats that Tori sent her. But she heard that Tori was like a different person. Jade really hoped that it was true.

'Good.' Jade replied.

Beck raised his eyebrows. Knowing that his girlfriend had more of an opinion than just 'good'.

Jade sighed 'I just don't want Andre to get hurt. I will never forget the way she treated me.'

'I know. Me either, but people grow.' Beck looked directly at Jade.

'We will see.' Jade smirked.

Beck sighed. He always knew when Jade was hiding what she felt and what she felt. He knew that he was the person who could calm her. he hoped that one day Andre and Tori would be the same.

Beck knew Jade too well. Jade knew Beck too well.

 **So it is only short because it is a reveal. Really short. But I don't know whether to end it here or carry on. Please review follow and favourite.**


End file.
